


Nice View

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for a picture prompt ofa man leaning out of a window





	Nice View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2018 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/720072.html?thread=14544840#t14544840) as part of their 12th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Teddy? That you?" James called out blindly.

"Yes," Teddy replied, clearly amused. "Why are you hanging out the window?"

"The wind blew my notes outside. I leaned out to grab them and the pane dropped down, so now I'm stuck. Help me out?" Teddy hummed and broad hands cupped James's pants-clad arse, sending arousal pulsing to James's groin. "Teddy?"

"I think I like you where you are," Teddy said lowly, fingers tugging down James's pants and baring his arse. "I like the view."

"Fuck," James panted, desire surging through him as he spread his legs.

Teddy chuckled. "I plan to."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
